Storm
by zukosfire
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries. There is a storm and Zuko and Katara get stuck on an island together. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**I was reading a fic like this, and decided to try it myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does. If I did, there would be a lot more awesome Zuko-ness.

* * *

Appa flew over the open ocean, carrying Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo with him. They had just had a recent run in with the Fire Nation and had thankfully gotten away, and lost the Firebenders. 

Katara crawled up to the front of Appa's saddle to sit near Aang.

"Hey, Aang."

"Hey, Katara."

"So, do you know if there's anyplace to stop near here?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm starving!" Sokka shouted from the back.

"You're always hungry, Sokka!" Aang shouted back.

Katara just giggled.

"As for a town near here…" Aang started, "I'm not even sure where 'here' is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prince Zuko, there is a storm ahead." Iroh told his nephew, who was standing beside him on his ship.

"I can see that Uncle." Zuko replied shortly back.

"Remember the last time you decided to go through a storm?"

"Uncle, no one got hurt last time, and this storm doesn't seem nearly as bad. Besides, I know the Avatar is heading northward, so I'm going north, too."

Iroh sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this Zuko…"

"You always have a bad feeling about everything." Zuko said, before he walked off into the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aang…. That storm doesn't look too good…" Katara said.

"Relax, Katara." Aang said, turning around to look at Katara and flashing a smile. "We got through the last storm fine….except for you two getting sick… but this storm seems smaller and not as bad."

"We should land, Aang."

"Land where? There's no land around here for miles!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…." Katara said as they headed into the storm….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Unh…" Katara groaned as she sat up putting her hand to her head. _What happened? _One minute she was riding on Appa with her brother and Aang through the storm, and now she was…. Where was she?

She opened her eyes, and then squinted and held her hand to her eyes to block the blinding sunlight. After a few moments, she adjusted to the light, and looked around.

She was on some beach somewhere. She turned around. There was a few trees, and then the opposite shore. Side to side: A few more trees, and then the other shores. It was a very small island, and she was seemingly alone.

As she stretched a little bit and discovered a few bruises, she noticed a heap of red and black a few yards away from her.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she stood up and slowly walked over to it. It was a person…wearing Fire Nation armor. She gasped and backed away, tripping and falling backward.

"Oof." She sat back up, feet stretched in front of her, supporting herself with her hands.

The person stirred and Katara's eyes widened as he sat up. He hadn't noticed her…yet.

"Ugh…where am I?" He said. Then he started looking around, and saw Katara. Both their eyes widened as they saw each other and as Katara recognized the scar on his face.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please review. (smile) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Nickelodeon owns Avatar: The Last Airbender, I don't. Though I wish I did...

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe it._ That girl is friends with the Avatar! _Zuko thought. _He must be near here!_

He quickly stood up and turned around, looking for any sign of the Avatar, but all he saw was sand, some trees, and the endless blue ocean around them.

He turned back to the girl, who was still sitting on the ground, not looking as shocked or scared as she did, but still a little frightened. "Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked, glaring down at her.

"I don't know!" Katara stood up and glared back.

Zuko was about to burn her to ashes, but he thought better of it. And besides, when his uncle found him, he could just take her aboard and use her as bait for the Avatar.

His uncle...Was he alright? _How did I get here?_ Zuko wondered. He tried to remember._ There was that storm...I was on the deck of my ship, trying to make sure everything was alright with it...a big wave... _He must have gotten washed overboard and washed up on the beach.

It was then that he realized that while he was remembering what happened, he had still been glaring at the girl, and now she was looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Hellooo..." She was saying, "Are you OK? You just sorta...froze."

"I was thinking." He explained.

"Right..." She said. She used her waterbending to dry her soaking wet clothes, and streamed the water into the ocean.

Zuko realized that he, too, was soaking wet. Using his firebending, he heated himself in an attempt to dry his clothes, but because of his armor, it didn't work very well.

Katara was watching his attempt. "Need help?"

"No." He said icily.

"Fine." Katara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zuko thought about taking off his armor to dry better, but decided against it. He didn't believe the girl when she said she didn't know where the Avatar was, and if the Avatar came, he wanted to be ready. Sure, he could fight without armor, but he needed that extra protection. It wasn't that he doubted his own ability to defend himself, but he didn't know the full power of the Avatar.

He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. He could handle being a little wet...no matter how annoying it was.

Meanwhile, Katara thought about a bigger problem: Her and Zuko being stuck together on a small island in the middle of the ocean.

She didn't care about Zuko, and she could take care of herself, so hopefully, neither of them would have to talk to each other again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting now, and Zuko, still wet beneath his armor, adn now very annoyed about it, was sitting on the beach waiting for his uncle to find him.

Since the girl's offer to "help" him earlier, they hadn't spoken to each other. Every once in a while, he would watch her as she gathered a pile of palm tree leaves and twigs and a small amount of fruit. Now she was kneeling by the pile of leaves and twigs attempting to light a fire with two rocks, but failing miserably.

It had cooled significantly in the approaching darkness and even his firebending wasn't helping much because of his still wet clothes. He almost went over to the girl to help her with the fire just to have it for himself, but that would most likely cause her to say something to him and he didn't want to talk to her, and he most definately was not going to degrade himself by gathereing his own leaves adn twigs.

He could handle one night being a little cold.

_I can do this! _Katara thought as she tried once again to light the fire. When it didn't light, she threw one of the rocks to the side in frustration. She would never make fun of Sokka's inability to light a decent fire again...

_Sokka..._ She missed her brother and Aang. She wasn't sure of how she got seperated from them, but she hoped that they were alright and would be able to find her, soon.

Looking at the unlighted pile of leaves and twigs in front of her, she sighed. _Well, it seems I'm not having a fire tonight... Unless... No! I am _not_ asking him for help! _She glanced over in the direction of Zuko. The sun had now set completely and she could barely make out his shadowy figure in the darkness.

_I might as well try to get some sleep. _She thought, as she lied down in the sand._ At least I'm dry..._

She smiled to herself at the thought of Zuko all wet and cold, before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Thanks ya'll for the reviews! (smiles)

I meant to write this and get it up sooner...but unfortunately every time I went to write it, I couldn't think of anything to write. But, thanks to boring chemistry lectures, I was able to write it today...


End file.
